


Порченый товар

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Кадзума отдает менеджеру волейбольного клуба свою анкету, он твердо уверен, что в ближайшие три года его ждет много веселья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порченый товар

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Терубоба на Haikyuu!! мини-шв.

Когда Кадзума отдает менеджеру волейбольного клуба свою анкету, он твердо уверен, что в ближайшее время его ждет много веселья. Даже если поначалу придется изрядно попотеть, чтобы попасть в основной состав, дальше будут крутые матчи, сильные соперники, победы, крики болельщиков и любовь всех окрестных девчонок.

Но когда буквально следом за ним в спортзал заходит другой новичок, Кадзума понимает, что просчитался с девчонками. Незнакомый парень небрежно сует помятую анкету менеджеру, нахально скалясь, и та, кажется, совсем теряет дар речи от такой наглости. Но, как и сам Кадзума, неотрывно смотрит на тоннель в его ухе. Парень запускает руку в волосы, и Кадзума никак не может понять: почему бритые виски так круто смотрятся с высветленной шевелюрой?

Уже потом он узнает, что странного парня зовут Тэрусима Юдзи и он очень любит девчонок, булочки и всеобщее внимание.

Но, как ни странно, Юдзи оказывается довольно простым в общении, и вот уже спустя месяц они вместе с другими первогодками просиживают вечера в Макдоналдсе после тренировок, а в выходные вдвоем слоняются по городу или убивают время в патинко. Кадзума больше не краснеет, когда Юдзи рассуждает, у какой из менеджеров грудь больше, а у какой задница круче смотрится в форменном костюме. Ему нравится, как говорит Юдзи, как лениво ухмыляется, как запускает пятерню в шевелюру — все это выходит у него так естественно. А иногда, когда задумывается, поигрывает кончиками пальцев пирсингом в ухе, теребит мочку. И тогда Кадзума уверяет себя, что наблюдательность — полезный навык для игры в волейбол и нет никакой разницы, на чем ее тренировать.

И, конечно же, он не может не заметить у Юдзи широкий кусок пластыря, закрывающий пупок, когда тот снимает рубашку однажды перед тренировкой.

— Все нормально? — не сдерживает любопытство Кадзума, хотя прекрасно знает, что разглядывать других неприлично.

Юдзи двусмысленно качает головой, а потом на его губах появляется лукавая усмешка. Подцепив кончиком пальца краешек пластыря, он осторожно отдирает его, и взору предстает маленькая серебристая гантелька.

— Это же… — ахает Кадзума и тычет в нее пальцем.

— Круто, правда? — самодовольно улыбается Юдзи и выпячивает живот, демонстрируя обновку. Кожа вокруг прокола еще красноватая; Кадзума невольно морщится, представляя себе, как это должно быть неприятно. Но выглядит круто. Честно признаться, вблизи такое он видел только в порно.

— А не больно?

Юдзи качает головой и кривит губы: сущий пустяк. Кадзума тянется пальцем к пупку и резко обрывает руку, вспоминая, что так он может занести инфекцию. Юдзи прыскает и уже собирается заклеить обратно, как в раздевалку вваливаются Хигасияма и Нумадзири. На их лицах тут же вспыхивает интерес, они быстро закидывают свои вещи на скамейку напротив и тоже начинают разглядывать Юдзи.

— Что, Юдзи, теперь все девчонки точно твои, да? — подмечает Нумадзири, наклоняясь к животу, чтобы рассмотреть гантельку.

— А ты еще на что-то надеялся? — Юдзи высокомерно усмехается, покачивая бедрами.

— Эй, так ведь под рубашкой его все равно не видно? — вклинивается Хигасияма.

И кажется, что вот он: шах и мат. В тот момент Юдзи едва заметно щурит глаза — Кадзума отчетливо видит это — но не долго думает над ответом.

— Скоро лето и пляж, вот тогда и посмотрим, у кого лучше видно.

 

То, что Юдзи нечего стесняться, Кадзума понимает довольно быстро.

 

— Черт, — Юдзи подходит к нему после тренировки, потирая бедро. — Иидзака, какого хрена ты такой кривой? А ну-ка, Кадзума, глянь, что там?

Он поворачивается задом и без промедлений стягивает полотенце с бедер, обнажая ягодицы. На правой расползлось алое пятно, и, очевидно, синяка не избежать. Отличный вид — ничего не скажешь.

— Надо приложить холодное, — протягивает Кадзума и зачем-то касается кончиками пальцев ушибленного места. Совсем легонько, но какой теперь смысл осторожничать? — Тебе бы в медпункт.

Юдзи вздрагивает от неожиданности и шипит, и Кадзума спешит одернуть руку, мысленно ругая себя за чрезмерное проявление интереса к простому синяку. На заднице своего друга.

— Никуда я не пойду из-за всякой фигни!

— Тогда, может, тебе второй поставить для симметрии? — предлагает Кадзума и, не удержавшись, с силой щипает за левую ягодицу.

Да, так определенно выглядит лучше. Вот только шутку, кажется, никто не оценил. Кадзума встречается с возмущенным взглядом Юдзи и медленно переводит глаза на непонимающие лица остальных. Это конец, да? Внутри все сжимается, хочется провалиться под землю, но внезапно его спасает Юдзи: начинает громко ржать, а потом пинает. Больно, но зато теперь все внимание переключается на то, как Кадзума морщась потирает пятую точку.

 

Весь остаток дня Кадзума старается не думать о синяке Юдзи, но собственная ноющая задница постоянно напоминает ему о крепких подтянутых ягодицах, на одной из которых, возможно, все еще краснеет его отметина.

Уже ночью Кадзума ворочается в кровати, все еще пытаясь отогнать странные мысли и забыться сном. Но мозг не отключается, ровно как и другой орган настойчиво напоминает о себе. Кадзума дожидается, пока все в доме улягутся спать, встает с постели и берет со стола ноутбук. Совсем немного порно на ночь ведь не повредит?

Он открывает первый попавшийся ролик, и вот на экране крепкий парень с высветленными волосами яростными толчками вбивается в стонущую под ним девчонку с огромной грудью — обычное видео, каких миллионы. Но взгляд невольно устремляется к пупку парня, где что-то поблескивает. Кадзума тормозит ролик и приглядывается: да это же гантелька — почти такая же, как у Юдзи. В голове тут же лихорадочно проносятся воспоминания о сегодняшнем случае в раздевалке, об алеющей заднице Юдзи, о чертовом пирсинке, украшающем его подтянутый живот.

Пальцы сами тянутся к резинке пижамных штанов, пролазят внутрь и обхватывают ноющий член. Интересно, что чувствует Юдзи, когда кто-то другой касается его пупка и легонько дергает за пирсинг? Его это заводит? Но как же это заводит Кадзуму! Ему уже не нужно видео — он забывает о нем сразу же, как только перед глазами появляется Юдзи. Вот он ласкает его живот, побрякивает языком гантелькой, наслаждаясь тихим постаныванием, что издает Юдзи в его голове. Вот пальцы погружаются в светлую шевелюру, а выбритые виски приятно щекочут ладони. Хочется трогать Юдзи без остановки, а он, как назло, сейчас такой податливый — как после многочасовой тренировки.

Ладонь наращивает темп. Вот Юдзи позволяет коснуться языком проколотого уха, потом другого — черт, как же идет ему этот тоннель! А что если потом он возьмет и проколет соски? Кадзума чуть не кончает, представляя, как холодный серебристый металл безжалостно вонзается в эти маленькие темные горошины. А вот на них смыкаются его зубы, и стоны Юдзи становятся громче, он перестает сдерживать себя.

Кадзума на пределе. Перекатившись на бок, он зарывается лицом в подушку и тихо скулит, пока тело сотрясается в сладкой судороге.

 

А весь последующий день он не может побороть приступов отвращения к самому себе. Приходится избегать Юдзи, потому что даже короткая встреча глазами сразу же возрождает в памяти прошлую ночь. Юдзи не виноват, нет. Он даже и не догадывается, как легко стал объектом грязных фантазии своего приятеля. И виной всему, конечно же, дурацкие пирсинги.

Стоит Кадзуме вбить себе в голову, что это было лишь временное помешательство: переусердствовал на тренировках, завал по учебе — как Юдзи преподносит ему новый сюрприз.

— Ну как? — он широко раскрывает рот и высовывает язык.

На кончике поблескивает штанга. Этот идиот проколол еще и язык! Кадзуме хочется выть, но он вовремя сгребает в кучу остатки здравого смысла и одобрительно кивает, поджав губы.

— Да, охренеть. А целоваться как?

— Еще не пробовал, — пожимает плечами Юдзи. — Нужно подождать немного, пока все заживет.

 

Правда, воображение Кадзумы долго ждать не может. Весь день он ловит себя на том, что при разговоре с Юдзи смотрит ему в рот в ожидании, когда же оттуда вынырнет штанга. Мозг, уже не спрашивая разрешения, пытается запомнить как можно лучше, чтобы потом восстановить в памяти в самый неподходящий момент.

Кадзума бесится. Ближе к ночи он прочесывает кучи порно, чтобы найти парня с проколотым языком: ему просто необходимо отвлечься от образа Юдзи. Найденный ролик оказывается гейским. Кадзума никогда раньше не замечал за собой интереса к гей-порно, хотя и к своим сокомандникам интереса он тоже раньше не замечал.

Парень с пирсингом на экране выглядит довольно круто, особенно когда с жадностью облизывает член своего дружка. Но мысль о том, что чувствует второй, не покидает. Мысль о том, что мог бы чувствовать он сам, будь на месте этих двоих они с Юдзи.

 

Пробираясь ночью в ванную, чтобы застирать трусы, Кадзума проклинает тот день, когда Юдзи впервые пришла мысль сделать прокол.

 

— Ты какой-то напряженный в последнее время, — заводит разговор Юдзи, когда они вдвоем зависают на крыше во время обеденного перерыва. Он жадно вгрызается в любимый хот-дог — скорее всего, прокол заживает. — Почти не разговариваешь.

Кадзуме остается лишь угрюмо пожать плечами и впериться взглядом в свой обед: на маму с утра что-то нашло и она собрала ему бэнто, как в старые-добрые времена.

— Дома что-то случилось? — не унимается Юдзи.

— Нет.

— Девчонка отшила? — на его лице появляется ухмылка. Еще немного и за тонкими губами покажется язык с заветной штангой.

— Да, — врет Кадзума и утвердительно трясет головой. Но от волнения слишком усердствует, и выходит так неправдоподобно, что Юдзи кривится: за дурака меня держишь?

— Ну так что происходит на самом деле? — он пытается поймать взгляд Кадзумы. Взгляд паршивого извращенца, у которого встает на своего же друга и который скоро перестанет этому сопротивляться.

— Просто забей, ладно? — Кадзума предпринимает последнюю попытку.

Юдзи тяжело вздыхает, несколько секунд напряженно думает, а потом впечатывает ладонь Кадзуме промеж лопаток. Спину обжигает, и Кадзума шипит сквозь зубы. Что ж, сил Юдзи не жалеет — прямо как на площадке во время подачи.

— Какого хрена?! — не сдерживается Кадзума, но Юдзи лишь укоризненно щурится.

— Какого хрена ты себя так ведешь!

— Да все из-за… — начинает Кадзума, но обрывает сам себя. Знай он, что Юдзи пристанет с расспросами, придумал бы что-нибудь поинтереснее или вообще не ходил с ним на крышу.

— Из-за чего? — торопит его Юдзи, выходя из себя.

— Из-за твоих гребанных проколов, вот из-за чего! — не выдерживает Кадзума. Голова трещит по швам, и сдерживаться он больше не может. — Постоянно думаю о них и никак не могу выкинуть из башки! Самого уже достало.

Высказавшись, пусть и не полностью, он неуверенно переводит взгляд на Юдзи, опасаясь встретить на его лице отвращение. Юдзи выглядит обескураженным, но и только. Не смеется, не обзывает спятившим извращенцем, но от затяжного молчания сводит под ребрами.

— Вот значит как, — наконец задумчиво протягивает он, а затем хитро улыбается. — Что ж, тогда у меня есть идея.

После этих слов Кадзуме остается только надеяться, что ему хватит моральных сил пережить это.

 

Юдзи заглядывает к нему после занятий: тренировок по вторникам у них не бывает и после школы они обычно идут куда-нибудь перекусить. Ходили, пока Кадзума еще считал себя не опасным для общества. К тому разговору на крыше они больше не возвращались, но Кадзума уверен, что Юдзи пришел именно из-за него.

Он приносит с собой пакет, но не торопится доставать содержимое.

— Ты чего? — удивленно спрашивает Кадзума, когда Юдзи легко бьет по ладони, стоит потянуться к нему.

— Скоро сам увидишь, — ухмыляется тот. — Ну и не только увидишь.

Кадзума старается не думать о том, что могут означать эти слова. Он вообще старается поменьше думать в последнее время, ведь все так или иначе сводится к тому, что пора лечиться.

Они как обычно разваливаются на полу в его комнате за низким столиком. Юдзи не спешит заводить разговор — похрустывает чипсами, — пока сам Кадзума беспрестанно ныряет рукой в пачку с картошкой фри. Он намеренно не притрагивается к чипсам: чтобы ненароком не задеть ладонь Юдзи. Другой рукой он вцепляется в столешницу — единственное спасение, барьер, что отделяет его от очередной глупости.

Едкий запах закуски постепенно заполняет комнату, сознание плывет от духоты, и Кадзума откидывается на пол.

— Эй, ты там еще жив? — доносится сверху голос Юдзи, и Кадзума поворачивает голову на бок. Тот дергает за ворот рубашки и тяжело вздыхает. — Да, жарень адская. Скорее бы каникулы и на пляж.

Но Кадзума не уверен, что пляж и Юдзи вместе — хорошая идея.

— Не знаю, мне сейчас хочется только забиться куда-нибудь, где попрохладнее, — ворчит он, хотя прекрасно понимает, что причина его плохого настроения отнюдь не в погоде.

— А ведь еще несколько месяцев назад мы обсуждали, как будем вместе клеить девчонок, — разочарованно протягивает Юдзи. — Предатель.

Еще несколько месяцев назад Кадзума не думал, что у него будет стоять на проколы своего друга.

— Ладно, — Юдзи легко поднимается с пола. Кадзума видит только его ступни, которые следуют к окну, где он оставил странный пакет. Что же такого мог притащить Юдзи, раз давал ему время, чтобы морально подготовиться? По-другому это никак не назвать. Правда, ожидание вселило в него еще больше неуверенности, что бы там Юдзи ни придумал.

Юдзи берет пакет и обходит стол, нависая прямо над ним. На губах его сияет торжествующая улыбочка, когда он опускается на колени и достает странный предмет. Кадзума не сразу понимает что это, но внутри неприятно холодеет.

— Это, что, пистолет для прокола ушей?! — ответ приходит внезапно, и он умоляюще смотрит на Юдзи: только ответь «нет».

— Бинго! — Юдзи хохочет, вертя у него перед носом белой, на вид пластмассовой коробочкой.

— Нет, ну ты же не серьезно, да? — Кадзума все еще не верит собственным глазам.

— Я подумал, может, если у тебя появится свой прокол, ты перестанешь залипать на мои? — Юдзи кривит рот, подсаживаясь все ближе.

Поспорить сложно, тем более что его слова вселяют надежду. Надежду на то, что все происходящее с ним в последнее время, не более чем тупое наваждение. Уцепившись за эту идею, он пытается разглядеть совсем крошечный просвет в конце туннеля.

— А ты сам сможешь? — Кадзума переводит неуверенный взгляд с пистолета на Юдзи.

— Ой, да тут делать нечего, — отмахивается тот. — Я принес все, что надо. Итак, ты мне доверяешь?

Кадзума опять залипает на серебристой штанге у него во рту, а, опомнившись, твердо кивает: пора кончать с этим безумием. Правда мысль о том, что ситуация теперь полностью под контролем Юдзи, приводит его в возбуждение. По телу прокатывается знакомая волна, и остается только надеяться, что брюки, которые ему чуть большеваты, скроют это.

Юдзи достает из пакета маркер (наверное, специальный, предназначенный для разметки) и замирает, поднеся к лицу Кадзумы.

— Правое, левое?

— Левое! — кидает Кадзума наугад. А может, надо было правое? Черт, он совсем не может соображать, когда Юдзи так близко.

Кончик маркера щекочет мочку уха, а в нос ударяет спиртом. К нему добавляется резкий запах раствора, которым Юдзи осторожно промачивает место будущего прокола. Его горячие пальцы обхватывают подбородок, разворачивают от себя, и остается лишь блуждать глазами по полу и не думать о происходящем. Не думать о том, что все дело совсем не в пирсингах, особенно когда Юдзи всего в нескольких сантиметрах. Смотрит прямо на него, обдает своим дыханием — так близко они еще никогда не находились.

— Ну давай, расслабься, — Юдзи подносит заряженный пистолет к уху. — Или все-таки передумал?

— Нет, ничего подобного.

Юдзи придвигается еще теснее, и, кажется, сейчас без труда разглядит то, что так тщательно прячет от него Кадзума. И тогда ему останется лишь свалить все на чертов пистолет, который Юдзи осторожным движением надевает на ухо.

— Так, приготовься, — шепчет он, сосредоточенно прикусывая язык так, что зубы скрывают проклятую штангу. Интересно, а он уже совсем-совсем не чувствует боли?

Раздается короткий щелчок; Кадзума слышит его, но не сразу понимает, что происходит. И лишь когда Юдзи стягивает пистолет вниз и осторожно смазывает мочку ватным тампоном с раствором, начинает пощипывать. И Кадзума не думает о боли или о том, как смотрится прокол. В голове вертится лишь одна мысль: какими нежными могут быть пальцы Юдзи. Понятно, почему все девчонки от него без ума.

— Ну как? Вроде ровно, — Юдзи подает ему зеркало, которое тоже зачем-то принес с собой. Его ладони заметно дрожат. — Оказывается, колоть кому-то гораздо страшнее, чем себе.

Кадзума подносит зеркало к глазам и резко втягивает воздух. Выглядит стильно, и проколото действительно ровно. Но разве это что-то меняет? Ему до сих пор не верится, что эта маленькая сережка вернула его к нормальному состоянию.

Юдзи откладывает все ненужные предметы в сторону и расслабленно садится на пол. Его лоб покрылся испариной, и он вытирается тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ну вот, Кадзума, — выдыхает он. — Теперь и ты — порченый товар.

Кадзума невольно поднимает на него негодующий взгляд. Что еще за порченый товар? Что он вообще имеет в виду? Сначала говорит, что прокол избавит его от ненужных мыслей, а потом выдает такое!

— Тогда… — неуверенно начинает Кадзума, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, — тогда ты должен взять на себя ответственность за это!

— За что? — удивленно усмехается Юдзи.

— За все это, черт бы тебя побрал!

Кадзума срывается с места. В голове кружится миллион мыслей, но он зачем-то начинает нести весь этот бред про ответственность. Сейчас он видит перед собой только озадаченное лицо Юдзи, слышит только их учащенное дыхание, звучащее в унисон. Он не чувствует боли, не сморщится от запаха раствора, пропитавшего воздух. Приближаясь к Юдзи, Кадзума тянется рукой к вороту его рубашки, сам до конца не понимая, что же будет делать.

Реакция Юдзи не заставляет ждать: он недовольно бьет по руке, при этом щурясь так подозрительно, словно задумал что-то. А в следующую секунду хватает Кадзуму за рубашку и притягивает к себе. Упирается лбом в лоб и пристально смотрит, выжидая не понятно чего. Дыхание замирает, мир вокруг замирает, и вдруг оживает и резко начинает вращаться, когда Юдзи наклоняет голову и целует его. Сначала просто припадает к губам — проверяет реакцию, и так и хочется ущипнуть себя за что-нибудь. Кончиком языка Юдзи приоткрывает его губы и проскальзывает внутрь. А когда их языки встречаются, Кадзума чувствует прикосновение чертовой штанги, что столько времени не давала ему покоя, и не сдерживает стон. Глаза Юдзи заметно округляются, но поцелуй он не прерывает.

Кадзума обнимает ладонями лицо Юдзи, прокручивая между большими и указательными пальцами мочки ушей. Тот удовлетворенно мычит, стоит начать поигрывать с ними, — неужто сам так тащится от своих проколов? Кадзума не удерживается от соблазна и поочередно припадает к ним губами и легко сжимает в зубах. Внутри все кипит и требует скорейшей разрядки, но он так долго мечтал об этом, что посылает все к черту. Пальцы, не слушаясь, сами осторожно касаются выбритого затылка — да он ведь понятия не имеет, что нужно делать. Сознание восстанавливает урывки просмотренного порно, приправляя все собственными фантазиями.

Юдзи дышит все чаще; утыкается ему в щеку и опускает ладони к вороту рубашки. Первая пуговица, вторая — Кадзума не может терпеть и сам тянется к его груди. Всего несколько пуговиц — несколько движений — и он увидит проколотый пупок, сможет коснуться его. Вихрем проносятся воспоминания о том, что он проделывал с Юдзи в своей голове последние пару месяцев.

И вот он припадает губами к открытым участкам кожи, пока пальцы, соскальзывая, возятся с маленькими плоскими пуговицами. Какой идиот выбрал именно такие для их школьной формы?! Юдзи недовольно хмыкает и начинает сам ему помогать, бормоча ругательства себе под нос. Сам Кадзума не в состоянии сформулировать законченную фразу.

Покончив с пуговицами, Юдзи стаскивает с себя рубашку и откидывается на пол. Его немигающий, чуть насмешливый взгляд так и говорит: ну давай уже, чертов извращенец. Кадзума устраивается между широко разведенными бедрами и просто рассматривает его. Вот он, Юдзи; они видели друг друга голыми в раздевалке тысячу раз, но в последнее время Кадзума все чаще отводил взгляд, не позволял задержаться, боясь разворошить в голове ночные фантазии. А сейчас он может разглядывать его, щупать, изучать каждый изгиб, каждую выемку. Правда, оттопыренные брюки Юдзи намекают ему, что лучше сильно не затягивать.

Кадзума прижимается щекой к животу, трется носом, мучительно откладывает заветный момент. А потом погружается языком в пупок, прихватывая губами пирсинг. Совсем не так, как он представлял себе. Сейчас Кадзума просто тонет в возбуждении, а когда Юдзи погружает ладонь ему в волосы и судорожно стискивает, крупно вздрагивает и издает звук, больше похожий на всхлип. Настоящий — не игра воображения — Юдзи сейчас под ним: ерзает, жадно хватает ртом воздух, облизывает губы.

— Все, не могу больше, — рычит он и принимается за ремень на брюках. Кадзума помогает ему, правда, выходит путано и неловко.

Когда же они оба остаются в одном белье, наступает пауза. Желание стучит в ушах, застилает разум, взгляд застывает на трусах Юдзи с влажным пятном от проступившей смазки. Кадзума медлит, и тогда он сам сдергивает их, высвобождая член, и уверенно произносит:

— Ты тоже свои снимай.

От прямого взгляда Юдзи кровь приливает к щекам; Кадзума не мог и представить, что в этой комнате может быть еще жарче. Страшно даже притронуться к члену, потому что сейчас ему хватит пары легких касаний, чтобы кончить.

Юдзи усмехается, словно догадываясь, о чем он думает.

— Ответственность, говоришь? — спрашивает он и проводит ладонью по члену прямо через белье. Пальцы сжимаются у основания, и Кадзума умоляюще стонет.

Юдзи сдергивает трусы: не осторожничает, уверенно задевает пальцами изнывающую плоть. Свободной рукой хватает ладонь Кадзумы и кладет себе на пах. Резкие, сбивчивые движения — никакого замедления, никакого желания оттянуть развязку. Короткие переглядки, рваное дыхание; Кадзума так близко к краю, что почти не соображает. Есть только Юдзи и огромный ком удовольствия, что так и норовит взорваться внутри. Он тянется вперед и захватывает рот Юдзи поцелуем — порывисто, неуклюже. Одно касание штанги, и Кадзума рывком толкается в чужую руку и кончает, запрокинув голову.

 

— Вот херня, — протягивает Юдзи, рассматривая перепачканные трусы. Он тянется за салфетками и начинает вытираться.

Кадзума не может пошевелиться, только рассматривает его, распластавшись на полу. Собственное белье его мало волнует — все-таки он дома. Да и вообще, трусы — последнее, о чем он думает после того, как они с Юдзи подрочили друг другу. Нужно что-то ответить, но страшно даже рот открыть. Слишком неожиданно, слишком невероятно. И он не хочет позволять словам разрушать этот миг.

— Могу дать тебе свои, — наконец предлагает Кадзума, стараясь говорить как можно ровнее. Юдзи согласно кивает; черт, он спокоен, слишком спокоен, и Кадзума не выдерживает: — Послушай, мы можем делать вид, что ничего этого не было, и... постараться забыть…

— Идиот, — фыркает Юдзи, награждая его затрещиной. — Забыть такое точно не получится. И кто тут вещал про ответственность?

Он склонятся прямо над лицом Кадзумы и припадает к губам. Словно специально — трется штангой об язык, и Кадзума убеждается, что лучше все это запомнить. Ну и неплохо бы повторить — для закрепления.


End file.
